You Make Me Better
by DEGRASSIFANATIC23
Summary: CLARE GOES TO VISIT DARCY IN AFRICA DURING SPRING BREAK. BUT THERE IS MORE GOING ON THAN CATCHING UP.  BAD SUMMARY, BUT THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD  SEND REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**You Make Me Better**

Chapter One:

"I'm so excited to be visiting Darcy in Africa. Hopefully, it will help me get my mind off of things."

"Are you sure you want to spend your whole Spring Break there, Clare?"

"Yes, I am positive. I really need this right now, mom."

"Okay, well, make sure you call me as soon as you get there, and hug Darcy for me, okay? And I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

Clare gets on her flight and arrives at the airport in Africa.

"CLAREEEEEEE! I'M OVER HERE! OMG, you look so different, and you've changed so much."

"Ummm thanks... so how have you been? I missed you a lot. We have so much to catch up on."

"Yes, we do. Let's go to the cabin and get you settled in."

They head to the cabin and settle in.

"So, how have you been here? How's school coming along?"

"We're almost finished. We just have to decorate the inside, and it's ready to , you tell me about what's been going on with you. Mom told me you were friends with a guy… hmmmmm."

"Well, I hope you have a lot of time right now, because it's a longggg story…"

"Of course I do. I'm free the whole time you're here."

"Okay, well, remember while you were at Degrassi, and we were walking up the stairs to the school, and I tripped and dropped my books, and that guy helped me pick them up?"

"Ummmm, oh yeah, the cute one."

"Well, we dated for a few months, and then this new girl named Jenna came to our school and basically stole him from me."

"That bitch! And is there a recent boyfriend?"

"Let me finish. Well, after him comes this new guy named Eli, and we had a lil' bit of a problem getting together, because he wasn't over his dead ex-girlfriend. But then, when we finally got together, we were good for a few months. Then he started smothering me, so I had to break up with him."

"Awww… Wow, sounds like you're having bad luck with the boys."

"I guess you can say that, but at our Spring Dance he crashed his hearse, because I said he didn't like it, and when I went to the hospital to see him, he said he knew I would come. Knowing that, I told him I needed space, because he was trying to manipulate me."

"Wait, whoa, he drove a hearse? That's gross. And I assume he was the Goth type, right?"

"Yes, he is. But the crazy thing is, I still miss him and want to be with him, but I don't think he is over his dead ex-girlfriend."

"Well, of course not. It's not like they broke up. You just need to give him time."

"Well, that's where this break comes in at; I think it will be good for both of us."

"I guess. Wow, kid, you have drama like I used to in Degrassi. Hmmmm... those were the days. So, do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

They walk to a nearby McDonalds and grab a bite to eat.

"I just can't get enough of McDonalds fries… yummy."

"Yeah, I can tell. You do look like you've gained a few pounds."

"Really! You think so? I don't see it."

"That's because it went to your ass… hehehehe."

"Whatever! I'm fine, thank Clare, don't look, but there's some creepy weird guy checking you out."

"I don't see anyone looking at me."

"I told you not to look, and that's because he just put his newspaper up to cover his face."

"Well, how about I go over there and say hi?"

"Yeah, maybe he thinks your purrtttyyy… hehehe."

Clare walks over to say hi to the guy looking at her.

"Umm… hello. I couldn't help but noticing you loo… hold on a sec." Clare takes the newspaper from the guy.

"ELI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

If you would like to read more, please send me some reviews, thank you.


	2. I Can Explain

Title:

You Make Me Better

Chapter Two:

"ELI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" says Clare, with a surprised look on her face.

"Ummm… well, see what had happened was, I won a trip to Africa!"

"I'm not buying it, Eli. Why did you follow me here, and how did you even know that I was going to be here?"

"Clare!" shouts Darcy from across the room. "What's going on; are you okay?"

"Yes, Darc. Remember how I was telling you about my ex-boyfriend? Well, he followed me here."

Darcy walks over to where Clare is.

"Hmmmm… he's cute, Clare. Why did you break up again?"

"Darc, it's not funny, and Eli, answer me. Why are you here?"

"Clare, you know I love you" Eli says, with his puppy dog face. "You really did rip my heart out. I couldn't let us be over."

"Well, following me to Africa is not the answer, Eli. You need to go home, and this is what I mean by you smothering me."

"I'm sorry Clare, but right now I can't be alone. I need you in my life. We used to be happy, right? Why can't we go back to the way we were. I can change."

"ELI, you're not getting it. I need some space."

"Ummm… should I call security?" Darcy says, concerned.

"No, please don't" Eli says sadly. "I'm just really in love with your sister. I don't want to hurt her or anything. I just love to be around her."

"Awww, Clare, that's so sweet. Give him another chance."

Clare then storms out of the McDonalds.

"I'll try to calm her down" Darcy says to Eli, as she runs after Clare.

"CLAREEEE, WAIT UP" Darcy shouts. "Please explain to me why you're upset. You have the perfect guy, and it looks to me like he's over his ex-girlfriend."

"Darc, you don't get it. He's smothering me, and he tries to manipulate me. I still love him, but I'm just scared he might hurt me."

"Okay, I see your point Clare, but maybe you need to just tell him that, instead of saying you need space."

"Yeah, maybe I should. Huh, thanks Darc. I guess I'll invite him back to the cabin, and we can talk about it."

Clare goes back into McDonalds.

"Hey Eli, would you like to come to the cabin and talk?"

"YES, YES, YES" Eli says excitedly. "Let's go."

AT THE CABIN

"So, Eli, I told you I needed some space, because I got scared when I saw how attached you were getting, and I just didn't want to get hurt by you."

"Clare, don't you know I would never hurt you? I may act crazy sometimes, but it's just because I'm overprotective of you, and I love you so much."

"I love you too, Eli. I just want things to go back to the way they were. Like, if you text me and I take too long to reply, don't show up at my house, okay?"

Darcy snickers in the background.

"That was only once, and okay, that's acceptable. Does this mean we can still be together?"

"Yes." Clare goes to hug Eli.

"I missed you so much" Eli whispers in Clare's ear.

"I missed you too."

"Awww… I just love happy endings" Darcy says jokingly.

"Shut up, Darc" Clare says with a laugh. "So, how about you spend the night with me, Eli? Then, you go home in the morning, so I can spend some time with my sister."

"You sure you don't want me to stay? I won't be in the way, I promise."

"Eli, you will be able to spend all the time in the world with me when I go home, and I never get to see my sister."

"Okay, Clare-bear, I'm sorry. I'll text and call every day, just to tell you how much I miss and love you."

"Okay, that's fine."

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK FOR ANOTHER UPDATE. SORRY TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT, BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. THANKS.


	3. what she don't know

**"Okay, that's fine."**

_Eli goes back to Canada._

"Hey!" Eli sends a text message Adam.

"Hey your back so soon from seeing Clare, How did it go?"

"Yes, and were going to work things out . "

"Awesome bro was she happy to see you, or did she freak?"

"Not at first, she thought I was stocking her. Then I explained everything to her."

"Oh ok. So what are you going to do until she gets back?"

"Idk, Try not to go "

"How about we go out tonight?"

"Okay ill get dressed and meet you over you house. Ttyl."

"K. see ya when you get here"

_Adam and Eli go out to a bar._

"I am so loving this fake I.d bro, thanks for making me one." Adam says in excitement.

"Just remember to act like your 21, so that we can get some drinks from the bar."

"What would you two like to drink. "The bartender asks.

"We will have cranberry and vodka." Answers Eli, sounding very confident and mature.

"Wow this drink is very strong." says Adam, who hardly ever drinks.

"Just drink it, after a few of these, you won't even be able to tell how strong they are."

"Yeah dude I feel it already" Adam says feeling tipsy, holding up an empty glass.

"Hey bartender can we get 2 more cranberries' and vodka?"

_After about 5 more drinks, Adam and Eli were really drunk._

"Eli I can't see straight….I feel great right now."

"Yeah me too, I miss Claire so much."

"Dude do not get all mushy on me."

"I'm not I just feel so bad for hurting, and lying to her."

"Wait a minute." Adam slurs. "What did you lie about?"

"Julia." Eli says, trying to stay up in his chair.

"How did you lie about her?"

"She's not really dead"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISNT DEAD?" Adam yells out, causing everyone within hearing range to look at them.

"sorry about that everybody" Adam apologizes, then whispers…."what do you mean she's not dead?"

"I told Clare she was dead because, if I told her the truth about why Julia and I aren't together right now, Clare would break up with me."

"Why aren't you two together?"Adam says scooting to the edge of his seat.

"Julia is pregnant, and I told her I didn't want to be a father right now, and that she should get an abortion. And when she said no, I broke up with her."

"Bro that's so messed up, why did you tell Clare she was dead?"

"because, everyday I think about Julia and the baby, and killing her seemed more easier to explain than to tell Clare what I just told you."

"You know you're going to have to tell Clare right? She's going to find out sooner or later that Julia isn't dead."

"I know but that will mean me losing Clare, and I'm not ready for that, I can't take it…I won't take it, Clare means much more to me than Julia ever did."

"Don't say that bro, she's carrying your baby and if she didn't get pregnant, you two would still be together."

"No we wouldn't. How do I fix this?"

"I think we need to get out of here Eli!"

"Okay let's go to my place." Eli says and stumbles off the chair to his feet.

_They get to Eli's house._

"Have you two been drinking?" Bullfrog says sitting up on the couch.

"No not at all." Eli says, and they both run upstairs.

"So what are we going to do about my situation Adam?"

"You have to tell her Eli! That's the only way."

"I CANNOT LOSE HER. Give me another option please."

"Well you can keep lying to her and let it blow up in your face?"

"Hello" comes from Eli's butt.

"_Eli looks at his phone and notices he butt dials Clare."_


	4. There is something going on!

"_Eli looks at his phone and notices he butt dials Clare."_

"Hello." Eli says trying to sober up.

"Eli, whets going on, why are you calling so late?"

"Sorry Clare I called you by mistake Clare. I miss you."

"I miss you too, are you drunk?"

"I just had a few drinks with Adam."

"Okay makes sure you're behaving yourself, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you too Clare I will call you in the morning."

"Okay I love you too, bye."

_They hang up the phone._

"Clare what are you doing up so late?" Darcy says waking up from her sleep."

"Sorry I woke you Darc. It was Eli."

"Why is he calling you so late?" Darcy groans.

"He said he accidently called me. But I heard him and Adam talking in the background."

"What did you hear?" Darcy says while sitting up on her bed."

"I heard Adam saying you should just stop lying!"

"Wow, what do you think it means?"

"I don't know Darc, I want to ask him, but I don't want him to think I was eavesdropping."

"Well you heard what you heard, so just ask him, because if you don't it will stay on your mind."

"You really think so? Maybe I'll call him in the morning to ask him."

"Okay, do you need to talk about it?"

"No I think I'll go back to sleep, night Darc."

_Conversation between Adam and Eli._

"Dude how long was she on the phone listening?"

"_I don't know, but I don't think she heard anything."_

"I'm about to go to bed we will talk about it in the morning Eli."

"okay." Eli says quickly falling to sleep after.

**The next day**

_Clare sends Eli a text._

"Eli I wanted to ask you a question are you busy?"

"Never for you, what's up?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

_Eli then wakes up Adam in panic._

"What's going on?"

"I think Clare heard everything, she just texted me and ask me if there was anything I needed to tell her."

"That can mean anything dude calm down."

"Okay what should I say?"

"Just tell her the truth, and this will all be over."

"I can't, because then I will lose her and I can't deal with that right now."

"Okay well just tell her no."

"No Clare, what's on your mind?" Eli texts Clare in hope that she didn't hear anything he and Adam talked about.

"Well... I heard Adam say something about you telling the truth last night, I wasn't eavesdropping."

"Damn! She heard us Adam." Eli says frantically.

"Make up something like."

"Oh I was just talking about what I should say to my parents if they catch me and Adam sneaking out to a bar tonight." Eli texts, praying Clare believes him and leaves the situation alone.

"Oh okay, so what are you going to be doing all day? Darcy and I have tickets to see elephants the play!"

"Lol...elephants? Wow, that's funny, what are you really doing? And I probably just chill with Adam all day."

"I admit that's weird but there are not a lot of activities here."

"Okay, I will call you later to hear your beautiful voice. Muah"

"Okay, love you…ttyl."

_Text conversation ends. _

"So Darc, he says he was talking about lying to his parents about sneaking to a bar."

"Okay well at least you don't have to keep worrying now. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but I think it's something else. I've known Eli for a while and I can tell when he's lying."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know but I will find out. Let's go."


End file.
